1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature photographic apparatus, in particular to a miniature photographic apparatus of an endoscope having a protecting layer for separating a light source device and an imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a conventional endoscopic device generally includes a slender flexible tube mainly composed of a photographic device and a light source. After the endoscopic device is connected with a display device, internal views such as a human organ, interior of a transportation means, components of an electronic device and cracks of a construction can be displayed on a screen, such that doctors, architects, electronic and mechanical engineers and technicians can diagnose a patient's illness, a human organ, or damages of a tool or a component by the image displayed on the screen. The endoscopic device can be used for inspections as long as there is a pore passage interconnected to the outside. For example, a digestive endoscope is inserted and passed through an oral cavity, or an intestinal endoscope is inserted and passed through an anus for examining esophagus, stomach and duodenum, and an endoscope is passed through a ventilation hole for inspecting a turbine blade. If there is no pore passage, the pore passage can be made by performing a surgical operation or removing a screw to achieve the aforementioned effects. For example, a laparoscopic examination requires making a hole at a patient's abdomen, and an arthroscope requires cutting open a patient's skin around a joint, and a casing is removed first for inspecting an engine.
Basically, an endoscopic examination is an intrusive examination, and an endoscopic device is entered or passed into a human body or an object. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 for an exploded view of a conventional endoscopic device and a top view of a conventional miniature photographic apparatus respectively, the endoscopic device 2 includes a light sensing element 21 and a miniature photographic apparatus, wherein the miniature photographic apparatus includes a light source device 27 and a viewing lens device 28, and the light source device 27 and the viewing lens device 28 are supported and fixed by a lens mount 23. The light sensing element 21 is installed on a connecting structure 24 and provided for generating a corresponding electronic signal according to an optical image, and transmitting the electronic signal to a processor 71, and then the processor 71 processes the electronic signal of the image and sends the electronic signals to a first display device 72, a second display device 73 or a third display device 74 to display the image.
Since the light source device 27 (such as an LED lamp) and the viewing lens device 28 share a same protecting layer 25, such that a portion of light 29 emitted from the light source device 27 travels to the protecting layer 25 and is reflected back into the viewing lens device 28 to cause the portion of image to be displayed in a reverse attribute, therefore the image cannot be displayed clearly.
Furthermore, a casing 26 at an end of the endoscopic device 2 has a front end in the form of a smooth flat circular body, and thus the light 29 of a light source device 27 will be interfered by the casing 26 and cannot travel normally, resulting in a lower uniformity of the image.